Frozen Heart
by Jules15
Summary: Jack Frost is a guardian. The Man in the Moon sends him on a mission that involves him falling for a certain someone. Will Jack be able to succeed? Or fail to protect the one he loves? ( I am terrible at summaries ) This is a Jelsa ( JackFrost / Elsa ) Story. This takes place 2 years after Frozen and 3 years after Rise Of the Guardians.
1. The girl

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. I ship Jelsa so hard because Jack and Elsa are perfect for each other. So this is for all you Jelsa fans out there. I'd love it if you guys leave me a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated because I'd like to learn and make my writing better. Any ideas for what could happen is also appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me. Sorry this is so short but I'm not sure if people will like it and if I should keep writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians (But I would like to so I can make a mash-up movie)**

**Plot: 2 years after Frozen and 3 years after Rise of the Guardians. I know it's not that correct because Frozen happened way before Rise of the Guardians which takes place in modern-day but I wanted Jack to be a guardian before he met Elsa.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Xoxo ~Jules**

* * *

Jack POV

You know you're going to have a bad day when you wake up to getting tossed into a sack by yetis. "Oh god." I groaned. I felt myself being lifted and I knew what was coming next. I braced myself for the impact as I slammed into the hard wood floor with a thud. I opened the bag and peered out.

"Ehh Jack Frost! Hope the yetis treated you vell" North said in a heavy Russian accent.

"North, I thought we already discussed this before, I don't like being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh my god Jack! You're here! Let me see your teeth! Wow! Still as white as snow!"

"Tooth?"

"Yes?!"

"Personal space remember?"

"Oh! Yeah! Right!"

I saw Sandman and Bunny come in. "Hey Sandman!" I said. He waved at me. I gave bunny a slight nod. Things are still a bit rough between us since I sort of ruined Easter for him… again. "So… why are we here?" I asked.

"Man in moon called." North replied.

I looked up at the moon. It started glowing brightly, and then it pointed at the sector on the ground.

"Is it a new guardian?!" exclaimed Tooth.

"But we just got this doofus right here," Bunny says pointing to me.

I started to think of a retaliation when the moon glowed again. I wonder who the new guardian was going to be, but the guardian crystal didn't appear. Instead it was an image of a girl, a BEAUTIFUL girl. Wow… She was stunning. She had long platinum blonde hair that was in a braid, big, bright, light blue eyes, pale skin, freckles that were barely noticeable, and rosy red cheeks. She wore an off the shoulder crystal blue dress, with a gorgeous long, shimmery, transparent, trail cape. She was slender and angel like. She was hot… Wait what?

"Um Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mouth's open."

"Oh… yeah sorry." I quickly closed my mouth and tried to cover up my embarrassment.

I asked, "What does this mean?"

"Wait." North said as he stared at the sector. The moon wasn't done yet.

The next image that appeared was…. Me. "What the..."

"Shhhhh!" North whispered with his finger against his mouth.

Suddenly, another picture appeared. The girl was in my arms, I was holding her in a careful way and seemed to be comforting her. I felt warm and my cheeks turned bright red. The moon glowed one last time and a dark shadow loomed over the sphere but quickly disappeared.

The guardians stared at me in silence.

"Do you know her?" Tooth asked.

"No I don't" I replied.

"Maybe you two are related! She looks just like you! Same pale skin, blue eyes, and almost the same hair color!" Tooth said in wonder, "Or maybe Manny wants you two to be together! Then you can get married, and have cute little babi-"

"Tooth! I am not getting married to someone I don't even know! And I'm not going to have any…" I paused and turned away.

My head was starting to hurt. I was so confused. Who is she? Why was she in my arms? Why was I comforting her? She was cute… UGGG stop thinking about how perfect she is… Shoot I did it again. All these thoughts made my head dizzy.

"I know who she is." North said. "She asks for a pair of gloves every Christmas."

"But-"

"Listen to me Jack! You must go and find her. If man in moon wants you to, then you cannot disobey him."

"But why-"

"Jack, man in moon knows best. Trust him. Dark forces are coming, I feel it in my belly."

"Why me though!?"

"Why me? Bunnymund mocked.

I glared at him and formed a snowball in my hand. I chucked at him and it hit him in the head.

"Stop it you two!"

"He was asking for it!"

"She lives in Arendelle, now go!"

I ran to the window and leaped out. "Winds! Take me to Arendelle!" The wind swept me up and carried me away.


	2. Her story

**Hey peeps!**

**I cannot believe I already have 8 followers! This means so much to me! Thanks for the reviews. It encouraged me to write another chapter. I'm on my school break now and I have tons of free time cause I don't have a life, so I will be writing chapters as fast as I can and uploading them. I want to tell you a bit about me:**

**- I'm in 7th grade ( Yes, I'm old enough to be on here )**

**- I'm obsessed with Jelsa ( haha bet you couldn't tell )**

**- I love Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Divergent, The Selection, The Fault in Our Stars, and so much more!**

**- My favorite movies are Frozen and Rise of the Guardians ( Bet you didn't know that either )**

**Secret: Jack is my Disney crush 3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Frozen OR Rise Of the Guardians ( Still anxiously waiting for a mashup movie to happen )**

**I don't want Jack and Elsa to fall in love too quickly because that's too fake for me. I want them to get to know each other and go through some hard times together before they realize they love each other. Kind of like Anna and Kristoff. Please enjoy!**

**xoxo ~Jules**

* * *

Jack POV

I arrived near Arendelle in the evening. How am I supposed to find that girl? I don't even know her name! I groaned in frustration. I was so lost in thought that I nearly bumped into a castle. Wait, a castle? I looked up and before my eyes stood an enormous glistening palace, and it was made of… ice? Woah… Who built this? I didn't build it, did I? No, I'd remember… Then who did? I gasped as it suddenly hit me. What if there was someone out there like me? Someone who had the same powers as me? I need to find out who made it! But I can't… I have to focus on finding the girl.

_I'll search in the castle for her._

_Yeah right Jack, like you'll find her in there._

_Shut up._

_Focus on your mission._

_But I have to see who built this._

I ignored my conscience and went inside. My breath stopped short.

I stood there for a moment, staring. Everything was made out of ice. There were perfectly sculpted chairs and tables. The details on the wall were beautiful. I stepped forward to touch them, not believing it was real.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I whipped around. A girl stood before me, she had blond hair that was in a bun, and she wore a teal dress with black sleeves. She was kinda cute… There was something about her that reminded me of someone. But I don't know a lot of people except for the guardians, Jamie, and his friends.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…" Wait she can see me? "You can see me?" I said with excitement.

"Who did you think I was talking to?" the girl said with a hint of annoyance on her face.

"Um usually no one sees me." I explained.

The girl looked at me suspiciously. She clearly didn't believe me. "Why are you here?" the girl questioned. "What's that?" She asked pointing to my staff.

"I-"

"Never mind, you're lucky marshmallow wasn't here. "You should leave-"

"Who's marshmallow?"

"He's a monster that I created to-"

"Wait you created him?"

"Yes, I-"

"Who names a monster Marshmallow?"

Get out!"

She looked fed up with me so I started backing away. I walked towards the window ready to leave.

"I'm sorry," She sighed, "I'm just really stressed out."

"It's ok I'll leave." I really needed to focus on my mission anyway.

"No! Wait! Please don't go. I'd like some company."

"So… you created him?"

"Yes, with my powers."

"Your powers?"

"You're not from around here are you?"

I nodded.

The girl sighed and started to speak, "When I was born, my parents discovered that I had powers. At first it was so much fun but then there was an accident. When my younger sister Anna and I were playing, I hit her in the head with my powers. My parents took Anna to see the trolls.

"The-"

She stared at me, daring me to interrupt her again. I couldn't help it. I finally met someone like me.

"Anna was lucky it wasn't her heart. The troll took away all her memories of my powers but left the fun memories. My dad decided it was best if I stayed concealed in a room and not make contact with her. I had gloves to help me hide my powers and keep them in control. I remember how Anna would always ask me if I wanted to build a snowman, but I would tell her to go away." Her lip quivered and she started tearing up.

I wanted to make her feel better but I wasn't sure what to do so I stood there in silence.

She cleared her throat and went on, "I was in there for 15 years-"

"15 Years?!" I guess she was like me, having no one to talk to for a long time.

She looked at me.

Oh yeah no interruptions.

"Yes… I was so lonely… Anyway... my parents drowned when I was 18. That was when I realized I was truly alone. I had no one except for Anna but I wouldn't dare see her in case I lost control and hurt her again… Then came my coronation day."

"Your coronation day?"

"Yeah. You don't know who I am? I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle."

I'm talking to...the queen?

"Call me Elsa. Would you like me to finish my story?"

"Please go on your highness." I said as I smirked.

Elsa glared at me playfully. "I was so scared of losing control, but it went fine until Anna asked me for my blessing to get married.

"Get married?"

"Yeah I thought it was crazy too. I refused. I told her that she couldn't marry a man she just met. We got into a fight and she ripped off one of my gloves. I lost it. I couldn't control myself and I revealed my powers to everyone. I ran up the mountains and created this castle. I thought I was finally free… I could let it go… little did I know, I set off an eternal winter in Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff ( Annas Husband ) came to tell me to stop the winter, but I couldn't… and the worst part was I accidentally hit Anna in the heart with my powers. I wanted them to leave me alone so I created Marshmallow, the monster I was talking about. After they left, they visited the trolls and they told her she needed an act of true love to save her. The man Anna wanted to marry, Hans, he brought me back to the palace and locked me up in my own dungeon." She laughed bitterly. "He never really loved her. It was all an act. I managed to escaped from the dungeon but I was lost in my storm. Hans caught up to me, he told me Anna was dead, that I killed her… To think, I spent all those years locked up to protect her, but I killed her in the end. I froze inside… There was no one left that I cared about, no one who cared about me, and at that moment, I wanted to die, I wanted it all to be over, to stop living in fear, to stop hurting innocent people. I knew Hans was going to kill me, but I didn't care. What did I have left to fight for? The storm suddenly stopped. I braced myself for the pain, but it never came. Anna ran in front of me and she turned to ice. She sacrificed herself for me… I thought I failed again to protect her… She was really gone… but she unfroze. She loves me." Elsa began to cry quietly. She suddenly stopped and started laughing.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm telling all this to some guy I just met. I don't even know your name."

"Jack Frost."

"If you're not going to tell me the truth-"

"Maybe this will convince you."

I raised my staff and slammed it onto the ground. Snow began swirling around us. Frost began creeping up the walls and stairs. Then a burst of snow shot out of my staff.

"You're really Jack frost?" She whispered.

"Do I need to show you again?" I said with an amused look on my face.

"No I believe you. You're real! Jack Frost is real!" She beamed at me.

We stood there awkwardly, smiling at each other in silence. I suddenly remembered my mission.

"Elsa, I have to go."

Her smile disappeared. "Why?"

"Guardian stuff."

She looked confused.

Oh did I really forgot to tell her about that? She doesn't even know anything about me. Maybe she could help me find the girl. "I actually need your help. I'm trying to find someone but…" I stopped short. She'd think I was crazy.

"Go on."

I took a deep breath, "I don't even know her name." I confessed, "All I know is what she looks like. She has blonde hair… it's in a braid I think… light freckles, and she wears a blue dress…with a trail cape. Does she sound familiar?" That was such a lame description.

Elsa stiffened. "Nope, I have no idea who she is."

I knew it wouldn't work. I sighed in disappointment.

"Why do you need to find her?"

"The Man in the Moon wants-"

"Man in the Moon?"

"Look who's interrupting now." I laughed.

She smiled at me sweetly. "Who is he?"

I looked outside. The sun had already set and it was pointless to look for the girl in the dark. I guess I had time to kill so I sat down on the windowsill and began to tell her my story.


	3. The Transformation

**Hey guys! I was bored so I wrote another chapter. It's very short because I'm having problems with my computer. It won't let me type fast cause it keeps getting stuck. Anyway, it took me about an hour to type this. I was tempted to through my computer out the window. Please excuse the grammar and punctuation problems.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Not my best work, but please enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**xoxo ~Jules**

* * *

Elsa POV

"300 years all by yourself?"

"Yeah…"

For the first time in forever, (pun unintended) I finally found someone that's like me, and I thought 15 years of isolation was bad. I can't imagine what it's like to be ignored and alone for 300 hundred years.

"At least people are starting to believe in me." Jack said.

We were silent again.

"Hey, why do you believe in me?" Jack suddenly asked curiously.

"I-… when I was little my mom used to read bedtime stories to Anna and me. My favorite was Jack Frost. I would always ask her to read it again and again. Anna got so annoyed at me." I said as I laughed, "I pretended you were real. You were like me, I couldn't hurt you with my powers. I imagined playing in the snow with you, making snow angels, and sledding down giant hills. I talked to you all day and night. I even said that when i grow up i would get-I stopped. My face turned red in embarrassment.

Jacks eyes widened. He starting laughing at me. I turned my head to hide my flushed face. Jack suddenly grabbed my hand. My hand started to feel… warm? The feeling spread through my body. My heart started pounding against my chest. What was happening to me? I started to panic. Why do I like it? Jack pulled me towards him. We were face to face. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled with mischief. His messy hair looked so soft. I wanted to reach out and- wait what? What am I thinking?! Just when I'm about to pull out of his grasp, he breaks out in laughter. He smiles at me, holding both of my hands.

"Elsa, we can do all of those things…" His face fell with disappointment.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"But I have to finish my mission." He said sadly.

He was going to leave me, to find me? I should have told him it was me when he asked. Why am I so stupid? He's never going to trust me again. I was so frustrated.

"I'll be back." He said as he turned to leave.

No! I have to stop him from leaving me- I mean save him some trouble. I took a deep breath and began to transform out of my coronation clothes. I pictured my dress from the day I ran away from Arendelle. I remember how free I felt, how wonderful it was to let it go. I began to sing.

Let it go,

Let it go,

When I'll rise like the break of dawn,

Let it go,

Let it go,

That perfect girl is gone,

Here I stand,

In the light of day,

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway.

I sung my heart out, completely forgetting that Jack was standing right there.


End file.
